1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite negative active material, and a negative electrode and a lithium secondary battery that include the composite negative active material, and a method of preparing the composite negative active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silicon-based material has received attention for use as a negative active material for a high-capacity lithium secondary battery (e.g., a battery having a capacity of about 3,570 milliAmpere hours/gram (mAh/g) at room temperature). However, silicon-based materials degrade when cycled. Thus there remains a need for an improved material.